


He Entregado Mi Corazón, Querido

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Especial San Valentin, M/M, Movie Adaptation, VALENTINE'S SPECIAL
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter es una joven estrella en ascenso, el hijo predilecto de la Casa Potter y ha sido elegido por Severus Snape como su futuro esposo. Por causas que se desconocen, James Potter, antiguo enemigo escolar de Severus, acepta su solicitud de cortejo para su joya más preciada, su hijo mayor.Especial de San Valentín, mi particular adaptación de una película que me gustó mucho hace años. Veamos cuantos le atinan a cuál fue.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	He Entregado Mi Corazón, Querido

Harry Potter era el joven más feliz del mundo. Los Potter eran naturales en dos cosas en la vida, volar y pociones. Al menos lo eran hasta su padre quién resulto bastante deficiente en pociones, pero excesivamente hábil en volar.

James Potter había llevado a la victoria a un equipo condenado al fracaso y la futura extinción cuando tenía 18 años. Los Chudley Cannons fueron, de hecho, la elección de James, quién tenía la idea de "realinear" al equipo, seguro de que solo necesitaban ajustes y una buena guía. Los jugadores y los dueños del equipo estaban tan desesperados que aceptaron las sugerencias del joven James.

Los Chudley Cannons ganaron el campeonato inglés, rompiendo décadas de ser el último equipo del país.

Parte suerte, parte talento, y bastante trabajo duro, James Potter se colocó como una joven promesa del deporte y fue así como fundo una escuela de vuelo que se convirtió en el semillero de futuras generaciones de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch. Incluso el astro búlgaro, Viktor Krum, fue pupilo de James Potter durante dos veranos.

Por otro lado, Lily Potter, de soltera Evans, era la primera mujer en obtener una maestría de pociones antes de los 25 años. La mayoría de las pocionistas solía dejar la maestría en aras de volverse Sanadoras, pero no Lily. Ella obtuvo su maestría de pociones a los 20 años, solo meses después que su mejor amigo, Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones más joven del último siglo.

Ambos jóvenes obtuvieron luego una maestría en Alquimia y fueron aprendices del maestro Nicholas Flamel con la recomendación de un antiguo alumno del alquimista, Albus Dumbledore.

Lo que tenían en común James y Lily fue que se casaron al día siguiente de la graduación de Hogwarts, escuela que ambos habían considerado su hogar durante 7 años. Ambos jóvenes habían salido durante los últimos 3 años de escuela y se habían casado al día siguiente de recibir sus diplomas.

Dos años después, y mientras Lily presentaba su tesis de maestría, nació su primer hijo, Harry. Luego de Harry, tuvieron otros dos hijos, Violet y Charles. Los tres niños Potter eran prodigios, pero solo Harry era el favorito de James. No es que amara menos a sus otros hijos, pero de sus tres hijos, él que demostró ser casi un ave en el aire fue Harry. El chico era incluso mejor que él en una escoba.

Harry también era el sol de mamá. Quizás se debía a que Harry fue el único embarazo de Lily donde casi muere. Un problema bastante muggle que si no fuera porque Severus Snape le mencionara al medimago lo que era la preclamsia, hubiera fallecido. Harry fue su pequeño milagro y era tan bueno en pociones como ella y quizás, si le daban la oportunidad, podría incluso superar a su mejor amigo en el mundo.

Violet era quién seguía en los Potter a Harry en la elaboración de pociones mientras Charles era el segundo mejor de los tres hermanos en una escoba. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían los hermanos es que Harry trabajaba muy duro para ser el mejor. Era cierto que tenía talento en ambas cosas: volar y pociones, pero tenía que trabajar muy duro para refinar ambas.

Practico mucho con la escoba cuando todos estaban dormidos y estudiaba dos veces más que cualquiera para ser el mejor en pociones. Harry solo quería hacer a sus padres orgullosos. No había nada más especial que ver el brillo de orgullo en los ojos de ambos.

Además de todo lo inteligente y hábil que era, tenía un carácter calmado que raramente era puesto a prueba, y todos los amigos de la familia Potter felicitaban a James y a Lily por lo bien portados que eran sus tres hijos, pero especialmente la voz de la razón que era Harry.

Pero todo el mundo de Harry y los Potter iba a vivir un verdadero vendaval, que justo venía vía traslador hasta su casa.

Un vendaval llamado Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sabía que tenía suerte de estar en la escuela de vuelo de James Potter. Incluso su padre, es decir, el hombre que le dono esperma a su madre, había intentado entrar a esta escuela en un arranque de ebriedad y fue rechazado tajantemente por el mismo James Potter.

Por eso, que su solicitud fuera aceptada por James Potter, era un sueño hecho realidad.

La escuela de vuelo era casi una carta firmada por el Ministerio de Magia que avalaba a cualquier jugador, arbitro o entrenador de que era lo mejor de lo mejor que podría encontrarse un potencial empleador.

Draco sabía que esta era la oportunidad que había estado buscando durante un buen tiempo. Sus padres se habían divorciado hace unos años y lo único que había hecho su padre fue darle el divorcio de forma rápida a su madre. La sorpresa vino cuando se enteraron de que la fortuna familiar, incluyendo las reliquias de la familia, se habían perdido en deudas de juego y en apoyo económico a un político prominente, que se olvidó rápidamente del nombre Malfoy cuando se acabaron los Galeones.

Para sumar más alegría a su ya de por sí exultante ánimo, estaría viviendo durante el verano en la casa Potter. Draco normalmente se sentiría humillado de ser visto como un caso de caridad, pero dado que el dinero era limitado, estaba más que feliz de aceptar la oferta de vivir como un "protegido" dentro de la casa Potter.

La mejor parte de todo, al final de las presentaciones en la casa Potter, es que James le aseguro que no le cobraría hasta el final del curso que tomaría. Le había dicho que vio cierto potencial en él, y que necesitaba un Buscador talentoso que pudiera competir contra su hijo. Draco había escuchado historias sobre el famoso Harry Potter, la joven estrella en ascenso como el mejor Buscador del último siglo y quizás el maestro de pociones más joven, si terminaba su maestría ese año.

James Potter le sonrió cuando le revelo a Draco que, de hecho, ese día acababan de recibir la visita del maestro Slughorn para entregarle su certificado de maestría a Harry, indicándole que había roto el récord del maestro Severus Snape por un mes.

Draco sintió una ligera punzada de celos respecto a Harry. Ojalá, Harry apreciara el orgullo que despertaba en sus padres, si es que Lily Potter era como James.

Lily era incluso mejor que James. Draco amaba a su madre, pero Lily Potter tenía una cualidad afable que le recordaba fuertemente a la tía Andrómeda o a Molly Weasley. Irónicamente, la última era una de sus benefactoras luego de que, Ron Weasley, de todas las personas, intervino con su madre para que le ayudara a Draco a obtener un lugar en la escuela de vuelo, hablando a su favor.

Ronald dijo que quería seguir viendo a sus Chudley Cannons en primer lugar y que si el presumido rubio era un mejor jugador de lo que ya era, los Cannons se mantendrían primeros durante al menos otras dos décadas.

Como fuera, aquí estaba, en la mesa de los Potter, siendo un invitado y comiendo con la familia, y entonces lo vio: Harry Potter. No era lo que esperaba Draco, era aún mejor. Harry Potter era, a falta de una mejor palabra, hermoso.

Tenía un buen cuerpo, cabello negro intenso y despeinado por el viento, ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa suave perpetua en su rostro.

—¿Y este quién es? — _"...Y tenía que abrir la boca y arruinar la percha"_ , pensó Draco.

—Hijo, él es Draco Malfoy, es mi nuevo aprendiz de Buscador—Harry frunció el ceño. Su padre tenía debilidad por los casos de caridad, pero el rubio tenía cara de ser un mimado berrinchudo. Harry estaba seguro de que no duraría ni un segundo en el duro entrenamiento de su padre.

Harry miro a su padre y luego al rubio presumido, luego a su padre y resoplo, sentándose a la mesa y esperando a que uno de los elfos domésticos le sirviera la cena.

—No te quejes cuando mi padre te haga llorar—.

—¡Harry!... No me lo espantes antes de tiempo—Contestó su padre con una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad ¿Cómo se llamaba ese presumido mano larga al que le quite los huesos de su brazo... McCormack, McConner, McBurguer... Ah sí, McLaggen—La sonrisa de suficiencia envió tremores a Draco. Esa sonrisa era de una venganza muy satisfactoria.

—Disculpen pero ¿Qué hizo ese tal McLaggen para ameritar perder los huesos de toda una extremidad? —Preguntó Draco.

—Oh nada, solo intento besarme a la fuerza—Empezó Violet—Harry fue el suave, le desapareció los huesos, yo use el hechizo que me enseño Hermione de Aplastamiento Testicular—Violet exhibía una sonrisa aún más aterradora que Harry. Draco se prometió nunca antagonizar a la casa Potter, jamás.

* * *

El entrenamiento al día siguiente fue como había prometido Harry, brutal. A Draco le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, mucho menos sabía cómo calentarlos, pero los elfos domésticos parecían saber qué hacer para que al menos pudiera arrastrarse, es decir, moverse hacia el comedor.

Los días siguieron y cuando menos vio Draco, ya se había cumplido una semana, luego dos y finalmente se cumplió el primer mes de su entrenamiento.

Ese día se unió Harry al entrenamiento y entendió por qué James Potter le dio el espacio a Draco. Harry Potter era un dragón en una escoba, pero Draco era altamente competitivo y no esperaba darle una victoria fácil al hijo de su maestro.

Eso es todo lo que esperaba Harry.

Draco, a pesar de parecerle un niño mimado, era un volador bastante bueno y tenía la misma veta competitiva que él. James los hizo volar uno al lado del otro y luego, cuando los chicos estaban cansados, tanto como se podía, libero un cofre lleno de snitches al doble de la velocidad normal, pidiéndoles que atraparan cuantas pudiera.

Dos horas después, Harry había atrapado al menos 200 mientras Draco atrapo solo 30.

Tanto Harry como James felicitaron a Draco, ya que cuando Krum hizo este ejercicio, había atrapado solo 10. Eso hizo sonreír a Draco.

Los días continuaron y Draco estaba disfrutando mucho su entrenamiento, pero también sucedían otras cosas.

Como era un invitado de los Potter, asistió a la boda de una prima de las ramas de la familia Potter más alejadas. La chica se había casado con el mismo político que su padre había apoyado económicamente. Un advenedizo llamado Tom Riddle, que decía ser descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin. Nadie había oído hablar de él antes, y tampoco tenía manera de comprobar que era dicho descendiente, excepto unos documentos de origen dudoso en el Ministerio que nadie se explicaba cómo estaban en los archivos.

Por el bien de la apariencia de sus anfitriones, Draco aguantó estoicamente la ceremonia, aunque cuando Riddle hizo su papel de "perfecto hombre", Draco no pudo menos que resoplar y el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Harry, quién lo arrincono un poco más tarde para preguntarle.

Draco no sabía si decir lo que sabía o no, pero Harry tenía un aire de confianza que era imposible de resistir, así que dijo lo que sabía del hombre, que no era mucho. Lo que en sí mismo, era muy revelador.

—Entonces tu padre le dio dinero a este hombre para afianzar su posición política, pero nunca vieron un knut de nuevo—Draco asintió—¿Por qué tu padre le dio dinero para empezar? —.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello y se veía claramente incomodo pero continuo—Mi padre es un sangrepura... de la vieja escuela. Ya sabes. Mujer en casa, hijo de perfectos modales. Se que no fuiste a Hogwarts y me peleaba con tu amigo Ronald, así que difícilmente sabías esto, pero Lucius era parte de la junta de gobernadores—.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Riddle? —.

—Riddle quería un lugar en la junta pero él no tiene hijos, así que se lo negaron. Tiene un par de votos en el Wizengamot pero nada como cualquiera de las familias principales. Black, Potter y Longbottom controlan casi todo el tablero del Wizengamot, mientras el resto se reparte los votos. Sin embargo, la junta vota un voto por miembro y las reglas de la escuela son más flexibles que el Wizengamot—.

—Entonces podría empezar a moldear las creencias de al menos un par de generaciones que tomaría sus votos en el Wizengamot en cuanto cumplieran los 17 y probablemente votarían conforme a sus políticas. Siempre y cuando lograra el lugar en la junta y convenciera al resto del tablero ¿No es así? —.

Draco asintió—Eso creo, y Lucius también lo creía. No dijo mucho cuando lo conoció pero parecían congeniar... demasiado si me explico. Mira, Lucius puede ser mi "padre" pero muchas de sus ideas eran francamente horrendas. Hermione Granger era la mejor de nuestra generación y creo que está tomando dos maestrías juntas. Ella es una nacida de muggles, y creo que estaba saliendo con tu amigo Ronald—Harry asintió—Lucius creía que ella había hecho trampa cada año que me vencía en el top de mejores estudiantes—.

—Papá reviso tus calificaciones y estabas en el segundo lugar. Es un buen lugar—.

—No para Lucius. Él creía que los sangrepuras eran mejores solo por ser sangrepuras. Yo debía ser el mejor de mi año, el mejor de la escuela, y si se podía, el mejor en el último siglo. Si Lucius pensaba así ¿Qué te indica sobre Riddle? —.

—Que comparten ideales—.

—Exacto. Mira, quiero pensar que este matrimonio con tu prima es genuino y que siente amor por ella, pero...—Draco no terminó la oración, pero era evidente la duda en su voz.

—Entiendo. Le diré a mi prima algunas cosas, pero no diré porque ¿Eso está bien para ti? —Draco asintió. Quería advertirle a la prima de Harry, pero no quería quedar como un mentiroso, ya que lo que sabía de Riddle eran más bien conjeturas que certezas.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso y conforme pasaban los días, Draco se fue dando cuenta de que le gustaba Harry. A su vez, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco no era el mimado príncipe que creía y descubrió que el rubio no le era indiferente.

Fue algo que ninguno de los dos planeo, pero pequeños roces, sonrisas, bromas, fueron dándole forma al primer amor de Harry y Draco. Ninguno de los dos había tenido realmente un novio o novia, así que no sabían si esto era una definición de su sexualidad o un amor que solo se debía a que eran ellos mismos.

Luego esos roces de manos y sonrisas, se convirtieron en besos plumosos, que apenas eran un roce de labios tenue y sutil. Semanas después, el beso dubitativo se convirtió en un beso más abrazador. Sesiones de besos largo y profundos fueron el siguiente paso y cuando menos lo vieron, ya estaban ambos uno sobre el otro, tocando y lamiendo piel desnuda, masturbándose juntos.

Sin embargo, ninguno quería llegar al último paso, seguros de que querían guardarse hasta la noche de bodas.

Hicieron planes en el aire, donde Harry y Draco se convertirían en la dupla más impactante de los Chudley Cannons, luego fundarían su propio equipo y tendrían su escuela de vuelo, justo como James Potter. Draco que también compartía el amor por las pociones de Harry, creía que podían poner un boticario de pociones para deportistas y Harry pensó que era una buena idea.

Ninguno se esperaba que sus vidas fueran a cambiar tan radicalmente.

* * *

El día que todo cambio empezó con fuegos artificiales. Bueno, no exactamente fuegos artificiales, sino un espectáculo de escobas y fuegos artificiales.

A pesar de haberse educado en casa (después de que Lily casi muere al dar a luz, ambos padres decidieron que sus hijos se educarían en casa, pero visitarían con frecuencia las casas de los amigos de la familia), Harry tenía en Ron Weasley a su mejor amigo, y cuando este le presento a Hermione, ella también formo parte de sus amigos cercanos. Los gemelos Weasley eran los principales proveedores de los fuegos artificiales de los Potter durante la exhibición de vuelo.

4 veces al año, la escuela de vuelo hacia una exhibición aérea con los estudiantes y Harry. A Charles aún le faltaban dos años antes de poder hacer su exhibición pero este era el segundo año de Harry, Violet no estaba muy interesada en la exhibición así que ella invitó a varios de sus amigos, incluyendo a Albus Dumbledore, actual director de Hogwarts y amigo de la familia Potter.

Albus siempre lamento que los Potter no enviaran a sus hijos a Hogwarts pero como padre podía entenderlo. Su hijo incluso aceptó ir con él a ver la tercera exhibición de este año.

Un hecho poco conocido en el mundo mágico, es que Albus Dumbledore tenía un hijo. Él y su esposo lo habían adoptado cuando este tenía 12 años. Lily Potter lo sabía, James e incluso el padrino de los niños, Sirius Black y su esposo Remus lo sabían, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubieran pensado que Severus Snape estaría en la exhibición.

James no estaba en buenos términos con el hombre, pero se respetaban mutuamente y tenían este acuerdo tácito de "no agresión" por el bien de Lily, quién adoraba al hombre como el hermano que nunca tuvo, ya que Petunia no podía considerarse una hermana tan siquiera. Ese acuerdo de "no agresión" se extendió al resto de los Merodeadores y aunque Severus no era un visitante regular de la casa Potter, tampoco era excluido de ella.

La última visita del hombre había sido hace dos años, y solo a Lily, ya que James y Sirius habían llevado a los niños a un parque de diversiones. Severus no conocía más que a Violet Potter y eso porque la niña le escribía regularmente para pedirle su opinión sobre artículos en el Potions Monthly.

Luego de hacer su Maestría, Severus Snape se dedicó a escribir artículos innovadores y experimentación que lo convirtió en una de las eminencias de la Asociación de Pocionistas de la CIM (Confederación Internacional de Magos). Violet era una joven promesa, y era la segunda mejor después del joven Harry, quién Severus y otros pocionistas lamentaban, aunque obtuvo su maestría rompiendo el récord impuesto por Severus, estuviera más interesado en volar.

Albus convenció mucho a Severus de que lo acompañara, luego de que Gellert, su otro padre, tuviera asuntos que ver en la CIM y Albus no estuviera de humor para tratar con viejos magos que nunca apreciaban su sentido de la moda y su amor por los dulces. Eso quería decir que Gellert solía ser el representante de Inglaterra en la CIM con mucha frecuencia.

Como fuera, esta vez Severus se quedó sin pretextos y se vio arrastrado a la exhibición y fue cuando entendió el significado de la palabra _fortuito_. Los fuegos artificiales eran una magnifica exhibición de Encantamientos, pero lo que verdaderamente capto su atención era el volador principal.

Un joven de cabello negro, vestido en colores verde y negro, volando en piruetas que desafiaban toda lógica y velocidad, mientras era perseguido por un rubio vestido de negro y rojo que le seguía muy de cerca el paso. Ambos jóvenes hacían acrobacias mientras los fuegos artificiales ofrecían un fondo colorido que se recortaba contra el cielo semioscuro.

En la pantalla mágica, podía verse mejor el rostro del joven y el nombre: Harry Potter. La joven promesa del vuelo, el Maestro más joven de Pociones que acababa de batir su récord y era una criatura celestial. Los ojos de Severus se vidriaron inmediatamente al ver a aquel joven, seguro de que era alguna especie de veela macho, porque su belleza era casi sobrenatural.

Albus carraspeo al lado suyo, sonriendo beatíficamente. Si no fuera su padre lo hubiera golpeado, duro, así que se conformó con fruncirle el ceño, lo que hizo reír a Albus.

Harry se veía radiante mientras los fuegos artificiales le daban una iluminación multicolor a su rostro, iluminando unos ojos esmeralda que atrapaban a Severus.

Ese día, Severus decidió que le enviaría a Lily y James Potter, una solicitud de Cortejo para su hijo mayor.

* * *

El destino es una cosa curiosa. Puede darte grandes alegrías como grandes tragedias, llevarte por caminos inexplorados como siempre regresarte al mismo lugar. Dicen que el destino siempre te encuentra y eso podía ser cierto, pero no quitaba el hecho de que a veces, el destino era una perra.

Harry estaba en la mejor época de su vida: era joven, tenía su maestría en Pociones, un novio increíble y su vida se veía muy bien a futuro. Entonces recibió una carta de parte de su prima varias semanas después de la boda.

En ella, su prima le contaba a Harry que su matrimonio era horrible. Si bien Riddle era un caballero aparentemente, eso era todo, "aparentemente". De puertas para adentro, Riddle era un bastardo sádico y retorcido. Su prima Cornelia le estaba pidiendo ayuda para irse hacía Francia, o de plano, irse a otro continente.

Draco, su increíble novio, se había ofrecido a escribirle a su madre quien aún mantenía algunos contactos de cuando iba a las tertulias sociales. Fue cuestión de una semana cuando los papeles estuvieron listos y habían armado un plan para ayudar a escapar a Cornelia.

En retrospectiva, Harry estaba seguro de que si hubiera ido con su padre, hubiera habido un mejor resultado pero de alguna forma, temía que su padre no hubiera tomado las acciones necesarias para poner a salvo a Cornelia.

En retrospectiva, cualquier resultado era mejor que esto.

Cornelia logro escapar con Draco hasta Francia y su novio regreso días después, diciéndole que ella estaba a salvo y bien, pero Riddle llegó ese día a su casa, exigiendo compensación por un contrato de matrimonio roto.

Para desgracia de Harry, Riddle estaba exigiendo como compensación la mano del hijo mayor de los Potter: Harry. James lo echo a patadas de su casa, pero pidió a Sirius y Remus que fueran a la casa.

Fueron horas de agonía para Harry y cuando fue llamado al estudio por su padre, tuvo que contar toda su historia, pero nadie le pregunto por su relación con Draco. Ese fue uno de los muchos errores que destruyeron la vida de Harry, aunque él no lo notó en ese momento.

Sirius dijo que podía apostar todas sus bóvedas en Gringotts a que Riddle usaría la prensa para desprestigiar a la casa Potter y luego pasaría a reclamar una deuda de sangre, ya que al permitirle a Cornelia abandonarlo, se había quedado sin medios para producir un heredero de su línea. Remus acepto a regañadientes que coincidía en la predicción de Sirius.

James Potter agrego sus pensamientos diciendo que, analizando todo, parecía que Harry era el verdadero objetivo desde el principio.

Los tres hombres despidieron a Harry, asegurándole que encontrarían una solución. Además, tenían que planear como proteger a Draco, quién había ayudado y Riddle podía buscarlo como venganza si liberaban a Harry como moneda de cambio.

James tenía una idea, Sirius ayudo a refinarla y Remus sopeso los pros y contras del plan. Todo dependía de una simple petición de mano que la familia Potter había recibido hace poco y que James no había querido considerar, porque aunque el hombre era una persona honorable, le llevaba varios años a Harry, pero considerando quién era su padre... Riddle no se atrevería a intentar una venganza contra los Potter si Harry se comprometía con Severus Snape.

Solo quedaba ver a donde enviar a Draco. James no quería que nada le pasara a su joven promesa, y menos viendo lo _buenos amigos_ que se habían vuelto él y su hijo.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba intrigado. No porque no creyera que su hijo adoptivo podía ser una buena pareja para Harry, sino que James Potter aceptara el Cortejo de Severus sobre su hijo mayor. Algo sonaba extraño, pero viendo la sonrisa radiante de su hijo al recibir la autorización de James Potter para el Cortejo, Albus enterró sus dudas muy lejos, esperando que solo fuera algo sin importancia.

Harry había sido convencido por su padre y padrino de que lo mejor para Draco y él era estar separados, entre más lejos uno del otro, mejor. Draco no tenía mucho arraigo en el Reino Unido pero Harry sí, y necesitaban el tiempo para encontrar una solución contra Riddle. El Cortejo de Severus Snape les daría tiempo para buscar algo contra Riddle que le impidiera pedir a su hermana o hermano como cónyuge.

Harry casi quería llorar pero aceptó que tendría que dejar que el Cortejo se desarrollara.

Draco mientras tanto, había sido enviado a Francia con la rama francesa de la familia Malfoy, los Malfoi, antiguamente Malfoire. Su paso por la antigua mansión era temporal, ya que sería mandado a una familia italiana donde cambiaria de identidad, justo donde estaba Cornelia Potter ya instalada y ella se encargaría de ayudar a los Malfoy. Si, Draco se negó a irse sin su madre, temeroso de lo que podría hacerle Riddle a ella.

Ambos jóvenes prometieron escribirse a través de los elfos domésticos, pero había un problema con ello. Las ordenes de James Potter y que los elfos escucharon fue que "no se comunicaran". Si bien la orden no había sido dada a los elfos domésticos, ellos interpretaron la orden como absoluta para toda la casa Potter, incluyéndolos a ellos.

De esa forma, Draco escribió cientos de cartas que jamás llegaron a su destino, y Harry escribió cientos de cartas que tampoco llegaron a su destino. Los dos jóvenes pensaron que el otro se olvidó de su amor y continuaron sus vidas. Uno protegiendo a su madre y a sí mismo, al tiempo que empezaba una amistad con Cornelia, y el otro, concentrándose en su Cortejo y procurando ser amable con Severus Snape.

El tiempo paso y Severus sentía que había una verdadera conexión con Harry. El joven era un oponente digno en el ajedrez y aunque él ganaba la mayor parte del tiempo, le costaba su trabajo ganarle a Harry. Las pociones les apasionaban a ambos y aunque Severus no compartía el amor de Harry por el vuelo, podía apreciar el sentido de libertad que Harry sentía al estar haciendo sus acrobacias.

Harry, aunque sentía un profundo afecto por Severus, no podía olvidarse de Draco y en el fondo, aunque estaba seguro de que Draco ya lo había olvidado, sentía que estaba engañándolo con Severus. Y Severus era un hombre muy bueno y noble, haciéndolo sentir aún peor de estar en un Cortejo, sabiendo que su corazón ya pertenecía a otro.

Sin embargo, Harry sabía que la vida era así. No importa cuánto uno se esforzaba, a veces, el destino o alguna otra fuerza, te arrastraba hacia donde no querías ir. Con la amenaza de Riddle pendiendo sobre su familia, Harry no se atrevía a moverse fuera del camino trazado, y mucho menos cuando ni su padre ni sus padrinos pudieron encontrar algo que usar contra Riddle para neutralizarlo.

La vida de Harry estaba por dar un giro nuevo en la forma de una propuesta de matrimonio. Una propuesta que no pudo rechazar. Y mientras Severus lo abrazaba y sonreía, Harry se sentía como el peor ser humano de la creación, mágico o muggle.

* * *

Si a futuro alguien le fuera a preguntar cómo fue su boda, Harry no podría contestar y tendría que ir a ver las fotos para formarse al menos una opinión. Hubo la ceremonia, un suave beso de parte de su ahora esposo y sonrisas de "felicidad" de ambos. Solo en el caso de Severus eso era cierto.

Harry paso su boda como si estuviera en trance y cuando fue momento de irse, casi temblaba del horror. Él siempre se prometió que solo se entregaría por amor y ahora se esperaba que intimara con un hombre que parecía amarlo sinceramente, pero él no.

Esto estaba mal, en tantos niveles.

Severus, siempre el hombre galante, percibió el estado de pánico de su esposo y decidió que la noche de bodas podía esperar hasta que Harry se sintiera más cómodo con él. Quería que su primera vez como esposos fuera una entrega total y por lo que habían hablado durante sus citas, Harry era virgen y un chico bastante protegido del mundo, aunque no por ello inocente de su crueldad.

Era la criatura más fascinante del mundo y no significaba nada esperar un tiempo más. Él quería que Harry, su Harry, fuera feliz. Podía tomarse un poco más de tiempo.

—¿En serio no te importa? —Preguntó Harry, sin poder ocultar el alivio al escuchar a Severus decirle que no tenían que consumar su matrimonio de inmediato. Severus solo le sonrió.

—He esperado toda mi vida por alguien como tú. Que seas mi esposo es un sueño hecho realidad. Esperar no será una agonía, solo un dulce dolor. Créeme, amor, esperaría océanos de tiempo si fuera necesario—Severus entonces deposito un suave beso en la frente de Harry, quebrando su corazón en el proceso. Harry se sentía peor que escoria por hacerle esto a Severus.

Los días pasaron y aunque había caído en una rutina con Severus, Harry se sentía intranquilo. Él estaba a salvo y pensaba que eventualmente podría olvidarse de Draco y empezar a amar a Severus, o al menos sentir algún tipo de amor por él, pero sus hermanos seguían desprotegidos y en dos años Violet estaría en el rango de edad para casarse. Si Riddle no lograba casarse con ella, aún quedaba su hermano Charles.

4 años. Su familia iba a estar 4 años en suspenso con Riddle. 4 años iban a estar esperando a que Riddle los atormentara en esta zozobra horrible. Fue entonces que se vislumbró un pequeño rayo de esperanza en la forma de su elfo domestico personal que se apareció de pronto cuando Harry estaba en el jardín trasero de su nuevo hogar. El pequeño traía un baúl encogido y se veía nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede Dobby? —El elfo se retorcía y miraba a todos lados antes de entregarle el baúl encogido a Harry.

—Los otros elfos no querían que Dobby viniera, pero Dobby debía hacerlo. Dobby sabía que el amo Harry querría sus cartas, pero no sabíamos si las órdenes del amo James eran solo para la familia y el amo Draco o incluía a los elfos, pero como el amo Harry ahora es un Snape, las ordenes ya no son confusas—.

Con un pop, el elfo desapareció y Harry llevó el baúl hacia la casa y lo desencogió. Harry lloró cuando vio el contenido. Eran cartas, cientos y cientos de cartas, todas de Draco. Harry tomo una y la abrió, leyendo las palabras de su amor, uno que creyó se había olvidado de él.

Estuvo horas leyendo las cartas, y se olvidó que ya no vivía en la mansión Potter.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba pensando que quizás debería plantearle a Harry que se fueran de viaje. No habían tenido una luna de miel y quizás podían tener su noche de bodas. Severus sentía que Harry cada vez estaba más relajado con él y la última noche le había dado un beso en el cuello y Harry había suspirado y sonreído.

Si, pronto tendrían su noche de bodas y sería lo que imaginaba que debía ser.

Puede que fuera eso lo que hizo que aflorara su lado oscuro cuando observo a Harry sonriendo y llorando, mientras leía unas cartas. Severus pensó que eran cartas de amigos, así que con toda la confianza del mundo tomo una y cuando leyó, esa bestia de ojos verdes llamada celos, encontró un asidero en el corazón de Severus.

—¿QUÉ ES ESTO? —Severus tomó la mano de Harry por la muñeca y lo levanto bruscamente. Harry se veía asustado. Severus nunca le había gritado—¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿ESTAS CARTAS? ¿TIENES UN AMANTE? —Severus sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos y antes de hacer una locura, arrastró a Harry hasta su habitación y lo tiro en la cama. Luego salió de ahí y cerró la habitación para que nadie entrara o saliera hasta que él rompiera el hechizo.

Severus escucho a Harry gritarle que lo sentía, que lo lamentaba y cada sollozo de su esposo le dolía aún más por la traición. No, debía conocer todos los hechos y eso solo lo lograría leyendo las cartas de su esposo.

Fueron horas de pura tortura leer línea tras línea de amor puro destilado a través de la tinta. La desesperación de Draco por proteger a lo que quedaba de su familia y su deseo de estar al lado de Harry. Draco pensó que Harry lo había olvidado y eran demasiadas cartas para no pensar que hubo interferencia. La última carta era de despedida, pidiéndole a Harry que fuera feliz y que le deseaba lo mejor.

Sabiendo estos hechos, faltaba una pieza de información y Severus fue hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo y lo encontró acurrucado, sollozando luego de haber llorado mucho.

—¿Por qué no recibiste estas cartas? —Preguntó Severus, con algo de tensión en su voz.

Harry, sin levantarse ni moverse, contestó—Papá ordeno que no nos habláramos. Los elfos domésticos interpretaron eso como una orden general. Uno de nuestros elfos interpreto que la orden solo era para los Potter—.

—Y ahora eres un Snape. Entonces te trajo las cartas—Harry no contestó—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Y quiero la verdad, creo que la merezco—.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos en un intento de verse mejor antes de enfrentar a su esposo—Te contare la historia pero es algo larga—.

Cuando Harry acabo la historia, Severus se sentía usado, pero podía entender por qué Harry continuo la pantomima. Si él hubiera tenido hermanos también hubiera hecho lo que sea para protegerlos pero eso no evitaba el que su corazón doliera por la traición.

—Veré que se puede hacer, pero no puedes abandonar esta casa—Sin más, Severus se fue de ahí, con rumbo a Hogwarts, donde estaban sus padres.

* * *

Albus estaba furioso con James Potter y a la vez, tampoco podía odiarlo. Él mismo también haría lo que fuera por su hijo y por eso era tan difícil ver cómo solucionar todo este embrollo. Para empezar, necesitaban neutralizar la amenaza de Riddle sobre los Potter, y luego, debían disolver el matrimonio entre su hijo y el hijo mayor de los Potter.

Pero dándole otro vistazo a la cara de su hijo, no sabía cómo proceder en ese paso. Su hijo en verdad se había enamorado de Harry, y cuando los vio juntos, durante algunas de sus citas y en la boda, parecía que Harry sentía algo, afecto quizás... todo esto era complicado y agregaba un tercer factor a la mezcla, que era Draco Malfoy.

Así que eran tres cosas que debían resolverse para que Severus pudiera ser feliz o infeliz pero libre de volver a enamorarse. Primero, neutralizar a Riddle y para eso Gellert era indispensable. Habiendo sido un señor oscuro en algún punto, era mucho más probable que supiera donde buscar suciedad de un Lord arribista. Lo segundo era definir los sentimientos de su yerno, si Harry aun continuaba amando a Draco, Severus no tenía cabida, pero si sus sentimientos eran difusos o tenues... Severus aún tenía una oportunidad.

Pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Riddle primero? ¿Y si el tiempo les jugaba en contra? Draco podía decidir venir y eso sería visto como un gesto galante y confundir aún más al joven Harry. ¿Tendrían que ir a buscar a Draco?

Viendo a su hijo tan abatido, la mente siempre aguda de Albus, que a muchos les molestaba, esta vez tenía la solución.

—Severus, sé que debemos hacer, pero tendrás que confiar en mí y en tu otro padre, de que solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Luego, necesito que confíes en que el plan que te propondré los liberara a ti y a Harry—.

—Papá, lo amo, solo quiero que sea feliz—Severus parecía muerto en vida y aun así, su corazón solo latía por Harry. Albus se aguantaba las ganas de ir a hechizar al joven.

—Severus, ¿Querrías estar al lado de alguien que no amas, solo porque te ama? —Severus negó con la cabeza—Eso pensé. Bien, si lo que te dijo Harry es correcto, Draco y él han estado separados alrededor de un año. Por causa de la orden ambigua no se comunicaron y ambos pensaron que él otro lo había olvidado. Un año es un gran espacio de tiempo y los sentimientos cambian—.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —.

—Creo que Harry siente algo por ti. No sé qué es, pero necesitan averiguarlo y cuanto antes mejor. Respecto a este Lord Riddle, bueno, creo que recuerdas que era Gellert antes de casarse conmigo—Si alguien hubiera visto la sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Albus Dumbledore en ese momento, habría corrido hacia las colinas y luego aparecido en otro continente.

—Entonces ¿crees que debo buscar a Draco y organizar que se vean? Por qué no encuentro otra manera de saber que sentimientos tiene Harry en este momento—.

—Si, creo que debes hacer eso Severus. Vayan a buscarlo juntos y luego deja que se enfrenten. Si Harry se decide por Draco, bueno, solo firman los papeles y ambos quedaran libres, pero si sus sentimientos cambiaron, podrán iniciar su vida juntos sin el fantasma de esa relación—.

—Yo... gracias, papá—Severus se veía más tranquilo luego de hablar con su padre y tenía una nueva resolución.

Su padre tenía razón. La única manera de saber si había una oportunidad con Harry, era enfrentarlo a Draco. De otra forma, aunque Harry se llegara a enamorar de él, siempre estaría la sombra de aquel amor.

* * *

A ojos de cualquiera, parecía como si Harry y Severus estuvieran en Italia en su luna de miel. Para ojos de expertos, estaban tratándose con excesiva cortesía. Harry no sabía cómo tratar a Severus ahora que el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa y Severus no sabía cómo tratar a Harry sin sentir que estaba entregándoselo a otro hombre.

Ambos eran miserables y nada mejoraría hasta que encontraran a Draco.

Mientras tanto, Riddle estaba siendo "descuartizado" por una investigación ministerial gracias a una denuncia "anónima" donde se entregaron un par de cajas de pruebas, llenas de pergaminos y recuerdos embotellados con los negocios turbios que manejaba Riddle, así como una red de magos oscuros que estaban formando una fuerza de ataque para un Golpe de Estado, llamada "Los Caballeros de Walpurgis".

Gellert no había sido el mago oscuro más grande hasta el momento, solo un peldaño debajo de Morgana LaFey, por ser un corderito y era un logro que le gustaba mantener, muchas gracias. Que tuviera una debilidad por el mago pelirrojo que era el estandarte de la luz, ciertamente les proporciono un matrimonio interesante y marco el fin de sus días como mago oscuro, pero aún mantenía cierto contacto con sus viejos amigos, quienes buscaron alternativas de profesión.

Riddle era apenas un amateur comparado con la genialidad malvada de Gellert, y que el tipo agradeciera que Albus jamás quiso ensuciarse las manos, pero si Albus se hubiera enojado... bueno, la sangre siempre le quedaba y le hubiera gustado ver a Albus siendo un salvaje otra vez.

Oh bueno. No siempre uno obtiene lo que quiere y se conformaba con ver al grupo de "niños" siendo regañados por Madame Bones. Quizás le pediría al inefable que estaba ahí grabando los interrogatorios, una copia del cristal de visualización para verlo con Albus. Eso lo pondría de humor y ya tenía algunos juguetes preparados.

Albus siempre le daba los mejores premios. Debería parar en esa nueva tienda muggle de dulces y comprarle unas gotas de limón camino a casa.

En otra parte del país, Albus Dumbledore estaba dando un regaño del que Minerva McGonagall, su subdirectora de Hogwarts, estaría orgullosa. James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin parecían profundamente arrepentidos de haber actuado como lo hicieron y más cuando supieron que si hubieran ido primero con Albus, nada del matrimonio hubiera sucedido.

Al final de la perorata, Albus sostenía su nariz entre sus dedos, apretando el puente en un intento de evitar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con formarse en plena potencia. Conto lentamente en su mente hasta el número mil y finalmente, ya con su magia y sus emociones en control, les contó que mientras él los había estado regañando, Riddle ya estaba siendo investigado por el Ministerio y con pruebas de sus actividades ilegales.

La lista de cargos que podían achacarle era tan larga como su barba y le iba a dar un premio enorme a Gellert, pero eso último solo lo pensó. No se perdió las caras de alivio que había en los 3 hombres y en Lily que entro a mitad del regaño y agrego su propio regaño casi al final.

Luego pasaron a otros temas, siendo el principal preparar dos cosas por si acaso. Un acuerdo de divorcio para Harry y Severus, o una renovación de votos. Albus paso a explicarles lo que creía y se asombró de que Lily ignorara que Draco había sido pareja de Harry.

Respecto al acuerdo de divorcio, como no habían consumado el matrimonio, sería fácil de hacer. Pero si al final, Harry y Severus decidían continuar el matrimonio, una simple renovación de votos bastaría para refrendar su decisión.

Albus esperaba que todo saliera a favor de su hijo, pero si no, solo esperaba que esta situación no le afectara en sus futuras relaciones. A ambos.

* * *

La búsqueda de Draco no estaba yendo bien. Después de haber llegado a Italia, aparentemente, Draco y su madre se cambiaron de nombre. Cornelia era su último contacto y ella tampoco sabía hacía donde habían huido los dos rubios.

Sin embargo, Harry conocía bien a su antiguo novio porque fueron visitando ciertas ciudades y algunos lugareños que interrogaron, les dijeron que efectivamente habían visto a un hombre y una mujer rubios con la descripción que daban.

Lo malo de estos viajes, es que estaban alargándose cada vez más y llevaban cerca de tres semanas saltando de pueblo en pueblo, buscando, interrogando y Severus se dividía entre querer encontrar a Draco y jamás encontrarlo.

Harry por otro lado, no estaba seguro de si quería encontrar a Draco o no. Recordaba su noviazgo con el rubio, pero también sentía que estaba lastimando a Severus y eso le dolía profundamente. Harry jamás hubiera querido lastimar a nadie, pero quería proteger a sus hermanos. Riddle era un hombre peligroso. Su padre casi no le dijo nada del hombre, pero Cornelia lo había descrito como una bestia.

No, Harry jamás había querido lastimar a Severus, pero lo veía sufrir y eso le dolía a él. Quería sanar el corazón herido de su esposo y a la vez, quería encontrarse con Draco y saber si aún seguían amándose. Y sin embargo... tampoco estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a Draco.

Severus, aun con el corazón roto, era un marido atento y procuraba que Harry tuviera recuerdos felices del viaje, instándolo a comprar cosas, tomarse fotos, visitar lugares, diciéndole que nada le impedía hacer un poco de turismo mientras buscaban a Draco.

Ambos estaban tensos pero lo ocultaban y andaban con cuidado uno con el otro, procurando ser amables en sus interacciones. Para ambos era una tortura, pero de alguna forma, sus corazones latían con una fuerza inusitada a través de ellas, instándoles a acercarse y a la vez, alejarse hasta que toda esta situación se resolviera.

Finalmente, casi al finalizar el mes, llegaron a Nesso y fue cuando encontraron una pista enorme: la mansión Zabini. Los Zabini habían sido amigos de la familia Malfoy y luego de terminar Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini, amigo de Draco, había regresado a Italia para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar: un viñedo enorme.

Según los lugareños, un par de rubios con el cabello casi tendiendo al blanco, habían llegado a la casa de los Zabini y se habían asentado ahí desde hace varios meses. Al parecer, recordaban que el chico había dicho llamarse Theodore, pero no lograban recordar el apellido. Era algo como Nightingale o Bellarose.

Severus sentía su corazón a punto de detenerse mientras Harry no sabía si estar emocionado o aterrado. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de nada, antes de que Madame Zabini reconociera a Harry por las descripciones de Draco y está los invitó a la mansión.

La reunión entre los dos amantes separados fue anticlimática.

No hubo chispas, ni caras llorosas. Un simple y llano reconocimiento y una invitación de parte de Madame Zabini a quedarse esa noche en la mansión. Fue una noche larga y llena de pensamientos confusos, pesados, en ambos jóvenes.

Al día siguiente, Draco y Harry estaban paseando por los jardines, hablando sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas desde ese día en que Cornelia Potter huyo con la ayuda de ambos. Narcissa había sido reinstalada en la familia Black y ahora estaba en una relación con un Italiano de la familia Caravaggio. Aunque este último la conocía como Aurora Bellarose.

Hablar con Draco, enfrentar sus sentimientos, le reveló a Harry que, mientras siempre conservaría un profundo afecto por Draco, él ya no era quién estaba en su corazón. Draco era tan joven como él y sus planes eran los típicos castillos en el aire de todos los jóvenes. Harry pudo ver en retrospectiva su relación y aunque fue su primer amor, ya no lo era más.

Draco estaba en la misma situación que Harry. Había amado a Harry con todo su corazón, pero en esos momentos, su corazón ya no latía por el ojiverde. Siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón por ser su primer amor, pero quién hacía latir con fuerza su corazón en esos días, era el hijo de Madame Zabini, Blaise. El joven había sido su mejor amigo en Hogwarts y ahora que podía verlo sin la influencia de su padre murmurando en su oído, podía apreciar a Blaise como una pareja muy deseable.

Incluso había pensado en Blaise como Blaise Black a futuro, dejar morir el apellido Malfoy, y aún más allá, adoptar el apellido Zabini para sí. Las posibilidades aun así, siempre tenían a Blaise como la constate en sus planes a futuro.

Cuando acabaron el paseo por los jardines, ambos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y se dieron un casto beso en los labios, terminando así su complicada historia, y sabiendo que su relación solo sería un grato recuerdo de su juventud.

Harry ahora sabía quién estaba en su corazón y entro en la mansión para decirle a su esposo que lo ama, cuando se encontró con Madame Zabini, diciéndole que Severus acababa de irse de la mansión con rumbo al Ministerio de Magia Italiano, para regresar a Inglaterra.

Según lo dicho rápidamente por Madame Zabini, Severus estaba con ella, viendo hacia los jardines mientras hablaban de cómo se habían adaptado los Malfoy a la vida en Italia, cuando vieron el casto beso de ambos. Severus apretó los labios, luego agradeció a Madame Zabini su hospitalidad y le pidió que le dijera a Harry que le deseaba la mejor de las suertes. Luego de eso, partió hacia la salida, indicando que regresaba a Inglaterra.

Harry estaba desesperado por ir tras su marido y Madame Zabini le recordó que tenían una red flu bastante funcional. Harry agradeció profusamente a la mujer y agarró el polvo flu, entrando a las flamas verdes para llegar al Ministerio de Magia Italiano.

* * *

Severus casi se pateaba a si mismo luego de que, habiendo llegado al final de Nesso, recordó que podía haber llegado al ministerio mediante el flu. Busco la oficina de turismo y llegó a la sección mágica para solicitar el flu. Finalmente, logro llegar al Ministerio Italiano y camino hasta el punto de Trasladores Internacionales cuando fue tacleado por algo duro.

El dolor que irradiaba en su espalda no fue tan sorprende como el hecho de encontrar que Harry estaba encima suyo, con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, gritándole que por qué se iba, que porque lo abandonaba. Los magos y brujas alrededor suyo, ya estaban murmurando sobre la pareja que seguramente habían peleado y Severus insto a Harry a salir de encima suyo.

Como pudo, se levantó y arrastro a Harry hacía un área menos concurrida.

—Harry, por favor, deja de llorar—Le dijo Severus, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secando las lágrimas de su esposo.

—¡Pensabas abandonarme! —Dijo Harry con las lágrimas aun fluyendo.

—El masoquismo no es lo mío ¿Esperabas que me quedara a escuchar cómo te habías reconciliado con Draco? Discúlpame, Harry, pero no hubiera podido soportarlo—Le dijo Severus con apenas un toque de sarcasmo y otro toque de reproche.

—¡Idiota! No me estaba reconciliando con él, ¡Estábamos terminando! —.

—Pero... ese beso...—¿Acaso había interpretado mal la situación? Una pequeña llama de esperanza surgió en su pecho.

—Era de despedida—Contestó Harry, aun sollozando, pero intentando controlarse—Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro había terminado—.

Severus frunció el ceño—¿Y soy el premio de consolación? Perdóname, pero ese papel es aún peor que este—.

—Severus, eres bastante idiota si aún no te das cuenta—Severus iba a replicar pero Harry no lo dejó—Me di cuenta de que Draco no es quién hace latir mi corazón, tú lo eres. Tu—.

—¿Qué? —Severus no quería tener sus esperanzas muy altar, pero... Harry estaba diciendo... ¿Podía ser?

—Te amo... Severus, te amo. Me enamore de ti—Harry abrazo a su esposo, escondiendo su rostro mientras olía el almizcle del perfume de Severus.

El corazón de Severus latía desbocado y miró hacia Harry, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos por llorar y se permitió verlos por completo. Si, ahí estaba, esa chispa de anhelo, de amor, dirigido hacia él. Harry lo amaba.

La sombra de Draco Malfoy ya no se interpondría entre ellos, así que hizo lo único que había estado deseando desde el día en que encontró a su esposo leyendo aquellas cartas: reclamo los labios de su marido, diciéndole en aquella caricia que jamás lo iba a dejar ir. Harry era suyo.

Harry permitió la caricia posesiva con placer, finalmente cediendo a sus sentimientos y disfrutando los labios de su marido. Había tanta pasión y deseo en el beso que sus mejillas se encendieron por el placer que le estaba provocando.

—Harry...—Dijo Severus cuando terminó el beso—Quiero que seas mío. Hemos postergado mucho tiempo la noche de bodas—Los oscuros ojos de Severus revelaban un hambre que amenazaba con consumir a Harry en su totalidad y este quería ser devorado.

—Sí, quiero ser tuyo—Solo eso basto para que ambos salieran del Ministerio, siendo observados por algunos curiosos que se preguntaban por qué aquella pareja se habría peleado y reconciliado en medio del Ministerio. Oh bueno, no era la primera vez que algo así sucedía en Italia.

* * *

Era un hecho poco conocido que el Ministerio de Magia Italiano estaba en la costa Amalfitana, ya que normalmente nadie salía del edificio y casi todos se Aparecían o movían por medio de la red flu. Así que Harry y Severus tuvieron que pedir un taxi a la manera muggle para encontrar un hotel en el que pudieran quedarse algunos días.

Una media hora después, y firmando el registro, ambos hombres estaban en una suite presidencial. Severus sabía que esta vez Harry y él llegarían al final, serían esposos en toda regla y quería que fuera inolvidable para Harry.

A pesar de su confesión y la aceptación de sus mutuos sentimientos, Harry se veía claramente nervioso y Severus se iluminó con una idea.

—¿Te gustaría que nos bañáramos primero? —Sugirió Severus.

—¿Eh? —.

Severus se acercó a su esposo, tomándolo de los hombros y levantando su rostro con una mano—Bañarnos, ya sabes ¿Para relajarnos? —.

—Yo... sí, creo que si—Severus le sonrió y le hizo sentarse en la cama mientras él iba a preparar la bañera con agua caliente y sales de baño.

Harry estaba algo confundido sobre porque Severus propuso bañarse, pero dado que estaba muy nervioso y emocionado, todo a la vez, quizás el baño caliente era una buena idea. Le daría tiempo a concentrarse y sentirse más relajado.

Severus regreso unos minutos después y le dio una bata a Harry, diciéndole que se desvistiera y entrara al baño, mientras él iba a hacer lo mismo en el vestidor y alcanzarlo en unos minutos. Harry, algo extrañado, hizo lo que le pidió su esposo y entro al baño minutos después.

Harry encontró que el baño tenía un agradable aroma a maderas y rosas, la bañera tenía un tenue color rojo y había pétalos de rosa distribuidos en el agua. También había velas iluminando la bañera, la cual, siendo justos, era más una piscina pequeña que una bañera. En una bandeja flotante afianzada en una orilla de la bañera, había una botella de champagne y dos copas, junto con un tazón de frutos rojos y chocolate derretido en un tazón.

La atmosfera era romántica y hermosa.

—¿Te gusta? —La voz de Severus lo sobresalto un poco, pero Harry se repuso rápidamente, para volver a ponerse nervioso nuevamente. El cuerpo de Severus podía vislumbrarse mejor en esa bata que con sus ropas habituales y Harry apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo bien formado que estaba su esposo.

—Es hermoso—Y Harry era sincero. Toda la atmosfera del lugar era increíble—¿Tú lo decoraste? ¿Cuándo pudiste hacer eso? —Severus se río de la curiosidad de su esposo.

—Cuando pedí la habitación, pedí una suite de recién casados. Toda la habitación se transformará según las necesidades que tengamos. Ven, es hora de relajarnos—Dijo Severus, arrastrando a Harry hacia la bañera perfumada.

Con parsimonia medida, Severus fue quitándose la bata, dándole la espalda a Harry y permitiendo que su esposo tuviera una vista en primera fila de su trasero. Harry trago saliva cuando vio la figura desnuda de su esposo, fijando sobre todo sus ojos en las carnosidades redondas de su trasero, la espalda ancha y las piernas musculosas.

Cuando Severus se volteó, Harry estaba viendo las piernas de Severus y cuando levantó un poco la vista, su visión dio de lleno con un nido de vello púbico donde reposaba un miembro viril de buen tamaño y cuyos testículos grandes solo gritaban una cosa: "Te puedo hacer un hijo". Harry trago saliva una vez más, esta vez con la boca más seca que antes y continuo su exploración visual.

El vientre duro y en cuadros, la cintura estrecha, el pecho ancho cuyos pectorales invitaban a acostarse en ellos y los brazos marcados. Finalmente, Harry llegó al rostro de Severus que era el de un hombre viril. No era un niño bonito o un hombre guapo, sino uno atractivo. Un hombre que te invitaba a pecar y de quien deseabas te devorara por completo.

Severus solo sonrió a su esposo y entro en la bañera hasta los pies. Harry se acercó y entro en la bañera a la altura de Severus, aun con la bata encima. Luego le puso la cinta a Severus en sus manos y se sonrojo hasta debajo del cuello.

Severus, siendo el hombre que era, apreció el regalo que Harry le estaba ofreciendo y con parsimonia desato la cinta, para quitar la bata de encima de Harry, revelando un cuerpo bronceado por el sol pero cuya piel se veía como un café con leche terso. Había musculo ahí, pero siendo Harry un buscador, su forma era estilizada y el rubor que lo cubría le sentaba adorablemente.

Dado que Harry le había dado una exploración visual, Severus hizo lo mismo y miró el miembro de su esposo, casi riendo cuando noto que el vello púbico de su esposo sufría de la misma condición que su cabello. Harry tenía un buen tamaño y quizás en otra ocasión cambiarían lugares, pero esta primera noche, Severus quería enterrarse en el cuerpo de su virginal amante.

Sin decir palabra, Severus guio a Harry hasta la parte de la bañera donde podían sentarse y se encontraron cubiertos hasta el pecho por el agua caliente. Luego de que Severus le paso una copa de champagne a Harry, este empezó lentamente a relajarse, dejando que la bebida espumosa hiciera su magia.

Ambos hombres empezaron a hablar de todo y nada. Harry le contó a Severus de sus planes de poner una escuela que fuera la rival de la de su padre, seguro de que un poco de competencia amistosa mantendría las cosas interesantes en Inglaterra. Severus le hablo a Harry de su proyecto de curar la licantropía, seguro de que si lograba cortar el vínculo de luna llena en las transformaciones, podría hacer que la maldición se transformara en animagia. Técnicamente, esa cura convertiría a los hombres lobo en animagos y solo tendrían que registrar su forma como "lobo" y serían ciudadanos sin estigmas.

Cada pequeña pepita de información entre ellos iba aderezada de tragos de champagne y algunas frutas con chocolate, depositadas luego en la boca del comensal con sus propias manos.

Unas gotas del chocolate cayeron en el cuello de Harry y Severus lamio esas gotas, haciendo que Harry jadeara y se sonrojara aún más. La caricia continuo hacia el resto de esa curva entre el cuello y el hombro y la respiración de Harry se entrecorto por el placer que le producía.

Severus solo sonrió e insto a Harry a terminar el baño, salieron juntos de la bañera y Severus se secó para luego secar a Harry con una toalla esponjosa y enorme. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Harry, cuando termino de ser secado, Severus lo envolvió como burrito en la toalla y lo cargo entre sus brazos, llevándolo hasta la cama.

Entre el alcohol y las frutas con chocolate, el baño perfumado y la delicadeza de Severus, Harry ya no estaba nervioso sino deseoso de ver que más haría Severus con él. Cuando fue depositado en la cama y desenvuelto de la toalla, se sonrojo por estar desnudo, pero a la vez, quería que Severus volviera a besar su cuello, que lo lamiera.

Quería ser de Severus.

Severus, viendo que el nerviosismo de Harry había sido reemplazado por la emoción, retiro la toalla de encima de la cama y empezó a cubrir a su esposo, procediendo a besarlo en el proceso. Los labios de Harry sabían a frutos rojos y chocolate, al champagne dulce que habían bebido y a otra cosa más dulce que la miel. Ambrosía. El dulce néctar de los dioses en la boca de su esposo.

No había un mejor sabor, más dulce, más embriagante, que el sabor natural de aquella boca que lo volvía loco. Sus manos entonces se sintieron confiadas de recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, exacerbando las emociones y produciendo pequeñas chispas de electricidad placenteras en todos los nervios que podía.

Cuando paso sus labios de la boca de Harry hacia el cuello, un gemido bajo y gutural de placer, escapo de la boca de Harry, levantando el deseo a la décima potencia—Severus—Su nombre, saliendo de los labios de Harry, era un afrodisiaco mucho más poderoso que cualquier poción, que cualquier embrujo.

Severus continuo su camino de besos hacia el sur y puso erectos los pezones de su esposo mientras este hacia ruidos de placer cuando procedió a chuparlos y dejarlos muy duros. Marcas de mordiscos fueron dejadas por todo el cuerpo de Harry mientras se retorcía, dividido entre querer hacer lo mismo por Severus y dejarse llevar por el placer inaudito que estaba sintiendo.

Nada que hubiera experimentado antes, ni siquiera con Draco, se acercaba a este nivel de pasión. Severus no era tibio, su forma de amar no era delicada. Severus era un fuego que amenazaba con consumirlo, un dragón que buscaba devorarlo y él quería ser devorado.

Cuando su esposo llegó a su miembro, Harry se arqueo por la corriente de electricidad que atravesó todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de placer. Harry paso sus manos por el cabello de Severus mientras su esposo chupaba su miembro como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa en el universo.

Harry no sabía que para Severus, eso era verdad. Incluso el miembro de Harry le sabía a gloria. Y mientras Severus se deleitaba "atormentando" a su esposo, no perdió el tiempo y sin que Harry se diera cuenta, perdido en la bruma del placer, Severus convoco el lubricante que los elfos del hotel habían puesto cerca de la cama, para su comodidad.

Sus dedos de su mano derecha fueron cubiertos con bastante del viscoso líquido y empezó a trabajar mientras su esposo estaba distraído con sus ministraciones. Un dedo se abrió paso y Harry siseo ante la intrusión pero no le presto mucha atención porque estaba mirando estrellas detrás de sus parpados con todas las atenciones de su esposo.

Harry apenas noto los otros dedos que se unieron al primero y entre el placer del sexo oral y el trabajo que le estaban haciendo esos dedos a su parte trasera, su cerebro amenazaba con hacer cortocircuito y convertirse en una masa gelatinosa, pero muy feliz.

Fue demasiado placer y Harry sintió que la vida se le escapaba por el miembro y su esencia era devorada por su esposo, quién sorbio hasta la última gota del vital líquido. Definitivo, Harry estaba seguro de que se había casado con un incubo y que estaba alimentándose de él a través del sexo. La cara de deleite de Severus cuando levanto la vista no ayudo a disipar esa creencia.

—¿Quieres que use un hechizo anticonceptivo o prefieres un condón? —Preguntó Severus, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—N-Ninguno, q-quiero s-sentirte al natural—.

—¿Estás seguro? Podrías embarazarte...—Harry no lo dejó continuar.

—Si, quiero a tu bebé. Si me embarazo, quiero a tu bebé en mi—.

—Harry...—Severus abrió las piernas de su esposo y se colocó en medio, cubrió su miembro con más lubricante y empezó a envainarse en el interior de su esposo.

Gracias a la cuidadosa preparación de Severus, Harry solo sintió que algo estiraba su interior, pero nada de dolor, solo placer amenazando con freír su sistema nervioso y cuando Severus se retiró para embestirlo de inmediato, Harry alcanzó nuevas notas en su grito.

Cada embestida, cada beso, cada caricia, estaba llevándolos a un paroxismo tal, que si caían muertos en ese instante, ambos serían felices por la eternidad. El tiempo se alargó en ondas que podían haber durado tanto años como segundos y perdieron la noción de todo a su alrededor. Solo existía su acoplamiento y finalmente, llegó el cenit.

Severus llevó las piernas de su amante detrás de su espalda, haciendo que Harry lo abrazara con ellas mientras subía la velocidad de sus embistes. Los jadeos reemplazaron las dulces palabras de amor y finalmente, el clímax los golpeo a ambos, desvaneciendo los límites de la creación. Estaban seguros de que sus almas y corazones se habían fundido en uno solo por ese breve instante.

Fue demasiado para ambos y se desplomaron, cansados, deshuesados y bastante satisfechos. Como pudo, Severus se retiró de Harry, viendo con morbo como algo de su semilla salía del trasero de su esposo.

Severus se acurruco contra Harry quién estaba intentando lo mismo con él. ambos hombres se quedaron dormidos mientras una frazada se materializo de la nada (elfos domésticos muy profesionales) y los cubrió.

Esa noche se repitió durante las dos semanas más que demoraron en regresar a Inglaterra, y hubo un par de días en que no salieron de la habitación para nada.

* * *

Al regreso de la pareja, un par de semanas después, ambos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Albus había planeado dos planes de contingencia, dependiendo del resultado de su aventura por Italia. Tanto Albus y Gellert como los Potter y sus amigos fueron los más felices cuando vieron que el plan de contingencia que se aplicaría sería la renovación de votos.

Algo que hizo feliz a Harry fue el hecho de que Riddle había sido condenado por múltiples delitos contra el Ministerio, siendo el más grave de ellos la formación de un grupo subversivo para tomar el control del Mundo Mágico. Draco tenía razón en que Riddle parecía el tipo de hombre "afín" a los valores de Lucius Malfoy, pero era más bien que Lucius había sido manejado por este hombre.

No era un sangrepura como clamaba, sino que era un mestizo, hijo de una bruja con muchos defectos congénitos de la línea Gaunt que drogo con Amortentia a un muggle que vivía cerca de su hogar en Little Hangleton. De hecho, Thomas Marvolo Riddle era incluso un nombre muggle sin registro reales de su ascendencia sangrepura.

Cuando se rebusco en los archivos del ministerio se encontró que, de alguna forma, Riddle se había metido al ministerio en la década de los 50 y agrego el registro de la familia Riddle como una familia magia de orígenes tan ancestrales como la Longbottom y la Potter. De esta forma, cuando dijo que su madre era "hija" de la familia Gaunt y su padre era un vástago de la línea Riddle de las ramas menores en Francia, cumplía el requisito de padres de dos líneas ancestrales para fundar su propia línea familiar en Inglaterra. Esa solo fue la primera "actuación" como Tom Riddle, mago "sangrepura".

Al parecer, el hombre incluso era más viejo de lo que aparentaba, y había nacido en algún punto a finales de 1926 e inicios de 1927, siendo difuso su verdadero nacimiento, ya que años después, mientras Tom era un adolescente, estalló la segunda guerra y sus registros en el Orfanato Muggle donde en verdad se crio, se esfumaron y nadie vivo recordaba que Tom Riddle había existido primero en el mundo muggle.

Otro factor que ayudo a desaparecer sus registros en Inglaterra es que el hombre había estudiado en Durmstrang bajo otro nombre y terminó ahí sus estudios para luego revalidar sus TIMOS y EXTASIS en el nivel Inglés.

El hombre había cuidado al máximo los detalles y luego, cuando cumplió cierta edad alrededor de la década de los 60, organizo una boda, se casó con una bruja de la familia Dagworth, y en teoría, se soltó un rumor de que habían tenido un hijo. Luego la pareja tuvo un desafortunado accidente y el "niño" fue puesto en custodia de miembros de la familia de su padre.

Evidentemente, aunque el matrimonio sucedió, no había tal niño y solo la esposa de Riddle fue asesinada luego de que se cumplió el plazo para poder reclamar la herencia de su esposa, a través de su fachada como "hijo" de Riddle.

Mediante un oscuro ritual de rejuvenecimiento, en donde fue sacrificada su esposa, Riddle adquirió la edad adecuada para un niño y ya había dispuesto que su educación fuera hecha ahora en Beauxbatons. Cuando regreso a Inglaterra, ya nadie conectaba a este Thomas Riddle con su padre o con los Riddle Muggle.

Y eso solo era la punta del Iceberg respecto a los múltiples delitos que había cometido Riddle. Entre todos sus planes, había apuntado a casarse con Harry para poder acceder a la herencia de los Potter, de quienes se rumoraba que tenían una conexión con la Casa Peverell. Lo que era cierto. Riddle sabía que apuntar directamente a la rama principal de la familia no sería posible, así que apunto a las ramas menores y solicito la mano de Cornelia.

La idea era desde el principio que Cornelia escapara y solicitar la mano de Harry como compensación por el agravio de su esposa. Riddle sabía que había solo dos posibilidades, le darían la mano de Harry o se negarían y entonces él esperaría a que la hija tuviera la edad adecuada y solicitaría el cortejo al primer segundo que entrara en su mayoría de edad.

Gracias a Gellert, que si había sido un señor oscuro durante la segunda guerra mundial y se había reformado luego de que Albus aceptara casarse con él, los "trapos sucios" de Riddle salieron a la luz y enfrentó el beso del Dementor casi apenas acabo el juicio. Los activos de Gringotts fueron dados a sus víctimas, incluyendo a Cornelia, quién ahora tenía una fortuna considerable a su nombre.

Como fuera, Riddle ya no era un problema para nadie y, Harry y Severus, renovaron sus votos en una sencilla ceremonia con solo su familia y amigos más cercanos en los jardines de su hogar.

En los años venideros, luego de que ambos se permitieran ampliar su familia (de esa primera noche no se formó el bebé deseado, pero no dejaron de intentar y el primer hijo de la pareja fue concebido alrededor de medio año después), Draco regresaría a Inglaterra trayendo consigo a su familia, que ahora también incluía a niños de piel tostada y vetas de cabello rubio en matas de cabello negro profundo.

Severus y él enterraron la hipotética hacha de guerra cuando vieron que ambos estaban con las personas que amaban y no podían sentirse celosos de una relación que había sido y nunca pudo terminar de ser. Una vez superada su "rivalidad", Draco resulto un excelente aprendiz de pociones para Severus mientras Harry empezaba a fundar su propia escuela de vuelo. Blaise Zabini resulto un tiburón de negocios y ayudo a Harry con su empresa, haciendo que la escuela de Harry "The Golden Snitches" fuera un serio competidor de la escuela de vuelo Potter.

Tal como Harry había deseado. Y al igual que Harry, Severus con la ayuda de Draco logro patentar una cura para la licantropía basado en su idea de romper el vínculo con la luna llena.

Al final, cuando sus hijos mayores alcanzaron la mayoría de edad, el hijo de Draco y el hijo de Harry, sorprendieron a sus padres anunciando que se habían casado en Montecarlo y solo venían a anunciarles el hecho. Harry y Draco, quienes ahora eran buenos amigos uno del otro, al igual que Blaise y Severus lo eran, estallaron en carcajadas al ver que de alguna forma, sus familias si estarían unidas por un matrimonio.

Severus solo le gruño a Scorpius, pero aceptó que su hijo Albus Severus, era un muchacho voluntarioso que haría lo que quisiera. Oh bueno, tener a Draco como consuegro no parecía tan terrible ahora.

_**Fin** _

* * *

Algunos de ustedes, queridos lectores, se preguntarán como es que Albus Muchos Nombres se casó con Gellert. Bueno, resulta que cuando Gellert estuvo a punto de conquistar Europa, Albus lo retó a un duelo.

La última vez que se habían visto, Gellert le había propuesto matrimonio a Albus y este se negó, aduciendo que tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos. Gellert se fue de Godric's Hollow y empezó su labor como Señor Oscuro.

El duelo duro horas y Albus estaba a punto de ser derrotado cuando Gellert le dijo que no quería matarlo y tenía una forma de obtener una tregua.

La paz se firmó en ambos lados de la guerra luego de pactar un matrimonio entre los líderes de ambas facciones. Albus no podía creer que el precio de la paz era casarse con Gellert.

Resultó que las personas que habían desaparecido durante la guerra mágica, no habían muerto como se creía sino que habían sido confinadas en Nurmengard y fueron devueltas a sus familias luego de la ceremonia de votos.

Desgraciadamente para la pareja, ninguno de ellos pudo concebir ni siquiera con la ayuda de pociones. Fue entonces que, cuando vieron que Severus se quedó huérfano a la edad de 12 años, luego de que su padre lo abandonara y su madre falleciera de neumonía, que el niño fue adoptado por la pareja. Conservo el nombre porque todos sus registros ya estaban demasiado comprometidos como para que fuera factible usar el apellido Dumbledore o Grindelwald.

Años después, cuando Severus se graduó de Hogwarts, Gellert por fin le confeso que declaro una guerra por despecho, porque quería que Albus se casara con él y fue cuando ideo un plan demasiado complicado para obtener el sí.

Albus no sabía si reír, llorar, golpear o besar a su esposo, pero al final, se decantó por llevarlo a cenar y luego "castigarlo" con sus nuevos juguetes. Su vida había sido buena desde que se casaron, sus hermanos obtuvieron el mejor cuidado del mundo a través de una enfermera para Ariana y un criador de cabras mágicas para Aberforth, que lo tomo como aprendiz.

No podía enojarse con su marido.


End file.
